


My Way (Xanxus)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, One Shot, Other, Romance, Song shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Xanxus was the leader of the Varia, a special assassination squad within the Vongola Family. He was filled with anger and hatred, more so than anyone else. His attitude was that of a king, as if he were better than everyone else in the world, as if he ruled it.Xanxus was a spoiled brat who usually got everything he wanted handed to him on a golden platter.
Relationships: Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anime, One Shots, Song Shots





	My Way (Xanxus)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,912 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Xanxus ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁
  * **Song** : “My Way”, Limp Bizkit ☁



* * *

『 _Special._  
 _You think you’re special._  
 _You do, I can see it in your eyes._ 』

Xanxus was the leader of the Varia, a special assassination squad within the Vongola Family. He was filled with anger and hatred, more so than anyone else. His attitude was that of a king, as if he were better than everyone else in the world, as if he _ruled_ it.

Xanxus was a spoiled brat who usually got everything he wanted handed to him on a golden platter.

Even after the ring conflict with Sawada Tsunayoshi and company, he still whined and cried about how he deserved to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family. Even after the rings had rejected him, he still felt like it was his right. He refused to accept the truth and chose to walk around the Varia Headquarters acting like a two-year-old who just had their candy stolen.

Xanxus felt as if he were special. It was clear that he was no more special than anyone else in the Varia, and yet he refused to accept that he was anything less than perfect. It showed in his eyes every time he looked at his subordinates or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

『 _I can see it when you laugh at me,_  
 _Look down on,_  
 _And walk around on me._ 』

Xanxus was a man that looked down on his subordinates, the kind of man who could care less whether his allies live or die as long as he gets what he wants. He walks around on them and does whatever he feels like, while they sit back and have to take it.

You knew this fact very well. After the ring conflict ended, Iemitsu sent you to the Varia as an undercover so that you could watch over them to prevent history from repeating itself. Within just a few days, you began to get extremely sick of the boss’ childish attitude. You felt sorry for the silver-haired male who often had things thrown at his head. After all, Squalo was the only one who wasn’t afraid of actually standing up to the man, and he paid for it.

“What do you want now?” you heaved a sigh of annoyance as you stood in front of the black-haired man. He was sat in his big red chair with gold lining, one leg crossed over the other. He was staring down at the red liquid in his glass.

“Make me some food.”

“Go to hell, dumbass.”

The other members of the Varia were pretty sure you had a deathwish.

His red eyes narrowed as he turned his glare on you, swirling the wine in his glass, “What did you just say, trash?”

“Hard of hearing? I knew you were old but damn.” you scoffed.

The man stood up, yelling out a string of curses as you dodged the various household objects he was hurling at you, ducking and running out the door. You had a way of pissing him off more than anyone else in the house.

* * *

『 _Just one, more fight, about your leadership._  
 _And I, will straight up, leave your shit._  
 _‘Cause I’ve had enough of this._  
 _And now I’m pissed._ 』

If it’s one thing that Xanxus always liked to make clear, it’s that he is the leader and no one else. He makes sure to throw that around at least once a day, if not more whenever someone angers him.

Because of his testy temper, Squalo and yourself are usually the only ones dealing with him. How did you get so lucky, you wondered.

“Go and buy me some more wine, trash.” Xanxus ordered, waving his hand at you as if you were some dog that would lick his boots.

“Tch. If you want wine so much, then get it your damn self.” you countered, standing firmly with your arms held behind your back, a sign of respect you had gotten into the habit of showing over the years.

His glare darkened, “ **I** am the boss. **You** are the subordinate. You do what I say and I am ordering you to go and get me some damn wine!”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re just a little boy who likes to think he’s in charge.” you muttered, leaving the room before he had a chance to start his _‘throw-countless-objects-at-person-who-pissed-me-off’_ tantrum. His hissy fit could be heard all throughout the house. His yelling and cussing, various sized objects being thrown at the door and walls. He really was nothing more than a child.

How had you gotten into this mess?

* * *

『 _Just one, more fight, about a lot of things._  
 _And I, will give up everything._  
 _To be, on my own again, free again._ 』

One would think you were staying at the Varia manor and putting up with Xanxus’ bitching because you had been assigned to do just that. That wasn’t the case, however. Iemitsu had asked you if you _wanted_ the assignment to come and watch over them. Naturally, you agreed, not wanting anything bad to happen to the members of the Varia.

Fuuta had always told you that you were a solid 3 on the ‘soft-hearted’ ranking.

You weren’t sure whether or not Xanxus knew this fact, but if he kept pushing like he was, you would gladly leave just to be free again. It had begun to feel like you were trapped here.

And that’s just how he wanted you to feel.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” Xanxus motioned to the plate of food that you and Lussuria spent _all day_ making for him, a look of disgust etched onto his face.

Lussuria held tightly onto the spoon that was clutched to his chest, looking down at his shoes. He was both disappointed and worried; he didn’t want the short-tempered male to unleash his fury upon him.

“It’s called food, dumbass.” you snorted, resting your hand on Lussuria’s back. He looked up at you with both gratitude and worry; he, along with everyone else, thought you were crazy to challenge their boss.

Xanxus growled, throwing the plate across the room and stalking out, muttering under his breath about _‘useless trash’_. You clenched your fists, more than ready to teach that man a lesson. However, you had been clearly instructed by the ninth that you were _not_ allowed to hurt him unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

『 _Some day you’ll see things my way._  
 _‘Cause you never know, where._  
 _You never know where you’re gonna go._ 』

You’d think that, with so many differing opinions in the house, that Xanxus would at least give _one_ of them a try, but no, only _his_ opinion was right – no one else’s. He was always right, and everyone else was always wrong.

“I said no, damn it!” Xanxus growled, glaring at the group before him.

“Would it really hurt?” Levi asked, quietly. He was afraid to go against the boss, but he really wanted this, as much as everyone else.

“Yes, it would! I can’t stand cats!” he hissed, glaring at the small orange kitten in Bel’s hands.

Hard to imagine, isn’t it? The Varia actually wanting a pet kitten – which Levi and Lussuria had found outside – and actually being able to take care of it without harm. The only problem? His highness doesn’t like cats.

“Aww, come on, boss. I’ll keep him in my room.” Bel grinned, scratching the kitten’s ear as it purred in response.

“Damn it, **no**! I don’t give a damn what any of you pieces of trash says! That thing is not staying!”

“It’s an animal, not a thing, your dumbassness.” you commented, moving closer to the blonde so that you could scratch under the kitten’s chin.

“I don’t give a _damn_ what it is! The answer is **no**!” With that, he stormed off, refusing to hear any more.

* * *

『 _This time I’m going to let it come out._  
 _This time I’m going to stand up and shout._  
 _I’m gonna do things my way._ 』

One month later and enough was enough.

“That’s it!” you screamed, glaring at the male before you. “I’ve had enough of your damn attitude, Xanxus!”

He sneered, getting up and grabbing a fistful of your dress shirt in his hand, “What was that, trash?”

“I’m done dealing with your childish attitude, I’m done dodging glasses every time you get pissed, and I’m done with you treating your subordinates as if they were nothing. I’m done with **you**.” you pushed him away, heading towards the door. You stopped as a glass broke against the hardwood, just a few inches beside your head.

“You can’t leave.” he growled, “The ninth sent you here to watch us. You’re not allowed to leave.” So he did know, at least part of it.

“Oh?” you turned around to stare at the male, a smirk on your lips. “Guess what, your highness? I was _asked_ , not _ordered_. I can leave whenever the hell I feel like it.” you opened the door and headed down the hall towards your room.

His footsteps echoed behind you, letting you know that he was following close behind. “I’m not allowing you to leave!”

“You can’t order me to do shit!” you made a grab for your bags, which you had previously packed, but failed when he grabbed your arm and slammed you against the wall.

“You belong to me, and I will not let you leave,” he growled dangerously, his grip on your arms tightening.

“Fine, I’ll stay… on one condition,” you smirked.

A scowl found its way to his lips, “What condition?”

“Back off.” you answered, “Stop being such an asshole and let the others speak up.”

He growled, clearly not happy with the condition.

You shrugged, pushing him away and grabbing your bags.

“Fine!” he growled again, finally pushing his pride to the side. “I’ll listen to what they have to say, but I won’t go along with it!”

You smiled, “It’s a start.”

* * *

『 _It’s my way._  
 _My way or the highway._ 』

Amazingly, Xanxus did stick to his promise. Minus a few slips and broken glasses aimed at Squalo. The other Varia members were starting to feel more comfortable when voicing their opinions, not having to worry about getting hit with something or shot at. Bel was clearly enjoying the way the boss bit his lip and clenched his fists until his hands turned pure white.

It was killing the Varia’s boss, but he held up to his promise.

“I fucking hate you,” he growled, glaring at you as you walked into his study. He was sat in that same chair with a glass of red wine in his hand.

You smirked in satisfaction, “I love you too, idiot.”

He scowled, standing up and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his body. “Damn trash,”

“Damn idiot.” you mimicked, smirking as his lips came crashing down against your own. “Oh! And before I forget, Xanxus…”

He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“Bel and I kept the kitten.”

He blinked, staring at you. “ **YOU WHAT**!?” The sound of yells, laughing and thrown objects echoed throughout the Varia headquarters.

Bel chuckled, playing with the small orange kitten on his bed, “I guess Y/N told him. _Ushishishishishi~_ ”

“Do you think it’ll be alright?” Levi asked, dangling a string above the cat.

Bel shrugged, a sadistic smile on his face.

Let’s just say this hissy fit lasted a lot longer than most of his other ones, and anyone who got in the way risked their head.

* * *


End file.
